Aviones de Papel
by Neki-Kagome
Summary: Es mi primer SesshxKag asi que espero les guste :D tambien lo publique en mi pagina de facebook y les gusto asi que espero que a ustedes tambien les guste :3


Aviones de papel

[Advertencia es un SesshxKag espero que les guste]

Relata Kagome-

Hace ya mucho tiempo… cuando todavía estaba viva… solía encontrarme con aquel preso y la forma de contáctanos era mediante… aviones de papel…

Cuando mi padre salía hacia su trabajo, yo salía del hospital para estar con él y darle un momento especial. Cada vez que me ponía a leer sus cartas mi corazón se ponía feliz ¿podía esconderlo? No porque es muy grande nuestro amor. Y aun puedo oír las palabras de mi padre "lo suyo no puede existir" pero renunciar a él… eso jamás ni ahora que estoy muerta puedo hacerlo. Estar con él es lo único que quiero hacer o ¿acaso amar es prohibido? Cada vez que me acuerdo en la habitación que estaba recuerdo que sabía todo el dolor que nos esperaba. Desesperada estaba por lograr ir y estar con él, y notaba que lejos estaba pero soñaba que a su lado iba. De vez en cuando no veía nada y sentía mi cuerpo frio sabía que era la muerte acercándose, me preocupaba ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer cuando yo no este? Esa era mi pregunta. Pero igual que me lo preguntaba tomaba mis decisiones, la ultima ve agarre mi ropa y salí a verlo junto con un avión de papel en donde estaba escrito un "adiós" pues ya no quiera llorar tras el fin que me esperaba…

Relata Sesshomaru-

Hace ya mucho tiempo… cuando ella todavía venia a verme… la forma de hablarnos era mediante a… aviones papel…

Cada vez que ella venia se me aclaraba el día, sentía como mi corazón latía y sé que yo viva solo para estar con ella. Yo guardaba cada carta que ella me envía. Pero lo que yo ignoraba era el sufrimiento que tendría que pasar por estar a su lado… yo no quería renuncia a ella mucho menos dejar ir. Por mucho tiempo pensé que nuestro amor era prohibido pero ¿acaso amar es pecado?

La última vez que la vi fue cuando llego con su sonrisa, como siempre me envió el avión de papel… nada mas leí lo que decía y me destruí, quería correr y abrazarla pero no podía. Le pregunte ¿ya no volverás a esta prisión? Porque he guardado cartas que he recibido de ti y espero a que tu vengas otra vez… apreté con fuerza la última carta que me escribo y trate de no llorar pero no podía… vi y sentí como ella se alejaba entre sollozos…

Relata Kagome-

Recuerdo que cuando volví al hospital me sentí muy mal… los médicos llegaron para ayudarme pero yo sentía que ya no podían hacer nada, con una mascarilla de aire en la cara y soltando mis lagrimas amargas espera mi final. Supe que llamaron a mi padre y sentí como quería entrar pero las enfermeras lo pararon.

Relata Sesshomaru-

Cuando ella se fue volví a mi oscuro rincón a leer una vez más sus cartas. Hasta que llegaron los oficiales. Entre 2 me sostuvieron mientras el jefe rompía una de las preciadas cartas que guardaba… sentí tanta rabia que como pude me libere de esos 2 estorbos que me sujetaban de los brazos y me golpee como puede al mal nacido. El cayó al suelo yo trate de volverlo a golpear pero otra vez esos molestos guardias me agarraron lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y deje que me llevaran a la celda…

Relata Kagome-

Y desde aquella vez que mi padre trato de entrar mi cuerpo ya no se volvió a mover, pero sabía que pronto el suplicio que estaba padeciendo acabaría conmigo. En una de mis manos sujetaba una de las cartas que él me había escrito y pensaba que si la tenía el vendría a mí para que me diera fuerzas para seguir, pero volvía a la realidad y sabía que estaba muy lejos de mi. Pensaba ¿y si ya no puedo contemplar tu sonrisa? Me dolerá, me dolerá, me dolerá… Y ya no habiz una luz que ilumine la flor que se extinguió y no podríamos cambiar lo que ocurrió. Solo quería ver sus cartas de amor o mi luz poco a poco perdería su resplandor. Había guardado sus cartas aunque débil estaba… tenía que apresurarme e ir a mi habitación. Siempre tuve una petición… era que si yo moría, quería que él viva y supere el dolor. Y lentamente sentí como mi corazón se paro.

Sesshomaru y Kagome-

Y desde aquel día nada nos volvió a separar y nuestra gran sonrisa nunca nadie borrara. A los 2 nos envuelve la profunda oscuridad alejados de todo rastro de felicidad…

Hasta mañana… en aquel lugar…

[Nota: Bien aquí está mi primer SesshxKag como ven es un one-short fic :) y bueno de seguro alguno se dio cuenta de que es una adaptación de la canción "Paper plane" de los gemelos Kagamine es decir Rin y Len ^^ aquí les dejo la canción {fandub} watch?v=mPdXR68kGjU

y espero les haya gustado como la adapte. Sayonara ;) Kagome]


End file.
